Fractured Friendship
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Cody finally got Gwen to go out with him, and he's never been happier. When Trent approaches him and wants to improve their friendship, Cody goes along with it. The two become good friends fast, and surely nothing bad will happen, right? Established Gwody, mainly Cody/Trent friendship.


**Hello! This is a random idea that popped into my head, and I finally motivated myself to write it down. It didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, but I'm still pretty happy with it. I hope you all enjoy, too!**

 **Small warning, there are some short boy/boy scenes in here, so if even that much turns you off, I'd click away.**

* * *

Cody walked back into the Playa after making out with Gwen by the pool. Yes, Cody finally got Gwen to give him a chance. He'd begged and pleaded for ages, and one day Gwen finally gave in and said yes to him. Now that he had her, he definitely wasn't going to be stupid and make her hate him, so he always made sure that he ran things that he wanted to do with her by her so that she wouldn't feel awkward. Cody really wanted to make his dream girl happy, and if it meant not being able to do everything he wanted to, he was fine with that. He was just happy that he had the chance to date Gwen in the first place. Plus she wasn't against making out in public, so he always had that to fall back on. They'd been going strong for a few weeks now, so Cody didn't think he was doing too badly.

Cody was thinking about all this when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Trying not to wince because he was a little sunburnt, Cody turned to see Trent standing there.

"Oh, hey Trent! What's going on?" Cody asked, shooting the musician a friendly smile.

"Hey man. I just wanted to catch up with you. I'm pretty tight with most of the people here, but I don't really think we've had much of a chance to talk after the band broke up." Trent replied, returning the smile. "So, what do you say we just go to my room and talk for a while? I've got video games as well if you're not up for plain talk."

"Oh, uh, sure." Cody said, a little awkward. He didn't really think he and Trent had been that distant. They became friends during Island, strengthened that friendship with The Drama Brothers, and they still spoke often after the band broke up. The video games sounded appealing, though. "I need to put some lotion on my sunburn before it gets worse, but I suppose it can wait."

"Don't worry about it, dude. I've got sun lotion in my room, too, so you can use some. You never know when it could come in handy here." Trent chuckled, pressing the button to summon the elevator.

"Thanks." Cody replied as the elevator doors opened, and the two stepped in. Cody wondered what brought all this about. He thought Trent was being oddly nice all of a sudden. Not that Trent isn't a nice guy, but he's more the type of guy to hang out with Geoff or DJ over him. Once the elevator got to the right floor, the two boys went over to Trent's room. Cody noted that Trent's room was room number nine.

"Chris just won't get over it. He rubs it in my face all the time." Trent said when he noticed Cody looking at the number, rolling his eyes. "I've toned it down! Geez, you go a little crazy one season and suddenly you're branded a loon forever…" Trent unlocked the door and let Cody walk in first before entering himself, shutting the door behind him. Cody instantly went over to the video games while Trent got the lotion.

"You have GTA V in here? Sick, I love this game! All Chris gave me for my room was some random My Little Pony game… I don't even like My Little Pony!" Cody said, holding up the case for Trent to see.

"Yeah man, it's great. Best one yet." Trent said, sitting in a bean bag chair facing the TV while Cody turned on Trent's Xbox and put in the disk. "I've got the lotion. Did you want me to rub it in while you set up?"

"Really? That's not weird for you?" Cody asked, looking back at Trent as the game loaded.

"Nah man, it's all good. If my friends back home get really badly burned, I do it for them, too." Trent replied, squirting some lotion into his hand. "Now, if you sit down I can rub this into the affected areas." Cody did as Trent asked, sitting in the bean bag chair next to him, facing away from Trent so that he could get at his back. Cody had to repress a sigh as the lotion touched his skin, the coldness relieving the heat of his skin immediately. "It's great, right? I live near a beach, so I have plenty of experience with sunburn, and I know what brands work best."

"Thank you so much. I think this would have been a really bad burn if I'd left it any longer." Cody said as Trent rubbed in the lotion, his eyes on the screen as he put in options for the game.

"That should do it." Trent told Cody, getting up. "Let me wash my hands, and I'll come play." Trent walked into his bathroom while Cody finished selecting options. While he waited for Trent, he looked at the lotion so that he'd know what brand to buy next time he needed it. Trent came back shortly and sat back down next to Cody, picked his options and the game started. "So, how are things going? Anyone giving you a hard time?"

"Eh, things could be better, like being allowed to go home. It kinda sucks our contracts keep us here, but it's also cool to hang out with you guys." Cody replied, tongue out slightly as he concentrated on the game. "As for people giving me a hard time, Duncan's a constant that I can't shake. Ever since Gwen and I got together, he's always on my case as much as he can without resorting to beating me up."

"That sucks, dude. Would it be weird if I told him to back off? To give you a bit of a respite. He really shouldn't be treating you like that." Trent asked, eyes narrowed in a mix of dislike for Duncan and concentration on the game.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Gwen's always telling him to stop, but he keeps coming back to heckle me when she's not around." Cody frowned. "I've tried myself, but he just laughs it off. He doesn't take me seriously."

"I'll make sure to confront him about it next time I see him." Trent decided. "Anyway, let's not dwell on Duncan too much. He's an ass. How are you and Gwen doing?"

"Uh, Gwen and I are good." Cody replied awkwardly. "Just hanging out, I guess. There's not a whole lot of choice here." The game ended and Cody smiled when he saw that he'd won.

"Nice job, dude! You're really good at video games." Trent turned to Cody, smiling. "Good to hear about you and Gwen. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy for you, Cody. I'm glad that Gwen has you instead of Duncan. You're a lot better for her than he will ever be."

"Oh, thanks man." Cody said, chuckling awkwardly. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna head back to my room and take a nap. You take care of yourself, alright?"

"For sure, dude. See you around. We should talk again soon!" Trent said as Cody got up and headed out of Trent's room. As he walked to his room, Cody wondered if Trent was trying to use him to talk about Gwen.

* * *

As it turned out, Cody was right. Over the next few weeks, Trent constantly invited Cody up to his room to play games, and every time it would end up with them talking about Gwen. The thing was, Cody hung out with Trent even though he knew it was coming because not only did Trent help him out with his problems such as sunburns and Duncan, but he and Trent also became closer as friends, not to mention that it brought Trent out of his room more often when he wanted to hang out with Cody. After his break up with Gwen, Trent had become accustomed to staying in his room for most of the day, and Cody felt that if talking about Gwen helped Trent get out of his room, then it wouldn't be doing any harm. It was just innocent talk, Cody talking about how good Gwen was to him and Trent saying how much he had enjoyed being with Gwen. However, that soon changed.

Almost a month after Trent and Cody had started hanging out, Trent and Cody were playing video games in Trent's room when Trent suddenly paused the game.

"Hey, what gives? I almost had you!" Cody complained, turning to face Trent. He paused when he noticed that Trent was staring right at him. "What?"

"Your lips…" Trent said quietly. "They must taste like Gwen, right?"

"Um, sure…? We did kiss a short while ago, after all." Cody replied, feeling weird. Sometimes Trent made him feel awkward with what he said, but never anything like this.

"Yeah, that's right…" Trent laughed, making Cody feel even more awkward. "Can… Can I…?"

"Uh, dude? You're kinda freaking me out… What's going on?" Cody asked, leaning away from Trent. Trent noticed this and frowned.

"I'm sorry, dude. I dunno… Let's just forget about this, okay? Again, I'm really sorry." Trent sighed before turning back to the screen and resuming the game. Shrugging inwardly, Cody tried to put it out of his mind and focus back on the game.

After the round had ended, Cody was about to celebrate his win when all of a sudden Trent leapt at him. "Wha-" Trent grabbed his face and crashed his lips onto Cody's, causing his eyes to widen. Immediately Cody started struggling and wriggled out of Trent's grip easily. He backed up, leaving Trent on the floor.

"Dude! What the hell was that?!" Cody yelled, wiping his lips frantically. "You just-"

"Shut up, Cody!" Trent hissed, and that was enough to shock Cody into silence. "Your lips really do taste like Gwen." Cody rushed for the door. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this, Cody! I'll know!" Cody slammed the door shut and ran for his own room, locking the door behind him once he'd gotten in. Putting his back against the door, Cody raised a hand to his lips.

"What the hell just happened?" Cody wondered. He decided that a nap would help him clear his head so he lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

For the next little while, Cody actively avoided Trent. Whenever Cody so much as heard Trent, he would turn and walk the other way. Naturally, this drew a few odd stares, especially from his girlfriend.

"What's going on, Cody?" Gwen asked one day, squeezing Cody's shoulder comfortingly. "You've been acting weird lately. You know you can tell me anything." Gwen connected the dots swiftly. "Does it have something to do with Trent? You guys were such good friends and now it seems like you two aren't speaking." Cody sighed.

"Yeah, it's about Trent." Cody said. He chose his next words carefully. "We had a fight the other day. I just… I'm so confused. We were just hanging out, and all of a sudden we were arguing. It just confuses me." Gwen brought Cody in for a hug in an attempt to alleviate some of Cody's distress.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Cody. You can't hang onto your anger like this, it's just making you upset." Gwen pulled back to look at Cody's face, giving him a reassuring smile. "I think you two need to talk it out. Talking helped me and Courtney, so maybe it'll work for you two, too."

"I think you're right, Gwen." Cody smiled at his girlfriend before kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sorry I've been so weird lately. I'll go talk to Trent."

"Good luck, Cody. I'm sure it'll work out." Gwen assured him, walking toward LeShawna, who was nearby. Suddenly feeling nervous, Cody looked around to see if Trent was nearby. Not spotting the musician, Cody figured he'd be in his room, so he took the elevator to Trent's room. He spent a few minutes at Trent's door before finally mustering the courage to knock on the door. The door opened and there was Trent, looking awful. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Cody?" Trent said, blinking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk, Trent." Cody told the musician. "It looks like you need it." Trent stepped aside and Cody entered the room. Trent closed the door and the two sat down on Trent's bed, which wasn't made and still felt warm.

"Cody, I just want to say that I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I just thought about Gwen, and…" Trent trailed off, looking down at his lap and refusing to make eye contact with Cody. He sniffed.

"It's alright, Trent. I understand that you still miss having Gwen by your side. I don't want to let this ruin our friendship." Cody told Trent, who looked at him, tearing up.

"Y-You still want to be friends with me? I thought I'd ruined everything! I'm so sorry, Cody!" Trent burst into tears, grabbing Cody and burying his face into his shirt. Cody awkwardly put his arms around Trent, patting his back as the other boy sobbed into his shirt. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Cody called out, and Trent sat up, wiping his face of tears.

"It's Gwen." Gwen's voice came through the door. "I just wanted to see how things are going."

"Come in, Gwen." Trent called out, trying not to let his voice waver. He turned to Cody. "I'm really sorry, Cody. But I can't let this go on." As the door opened, and before Cody could react, Trent grabbed Cody's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Gwen gasped and Cody pulled away to see Gwen holding her hands over her mouth.

"Gwen, it's not what it looks like!" Cody exclaimed, eyes wide. Gwen's eyes started to water.

"I can't believe it. You're cheating on me with Trent?!" Gwen yelled, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "I thought you were making things alright with him! Wait, how long have you two been doing this for?" As Cody was about to answer and clear everything up, Trent stepped in.

"A month." Trent said flatly. "We couldn't help ourselves."

"A month?!" Gwen exclaimed. "We are so done, Cody!" Gwen ran out of the room, and Cody could hear her sobbing as she ran. Cody whipped around to face Trent, who had an odd smile on his face.

"What the hell?! I can't believe you just did that! What happened to wanting to be friends?!" Cody yelled at Trent, heartbroken. Trent's smile dropped.

"I did want to be friends, Cody. But then I heard her voice, and…" Trent sighed, before glaring at Cody, his green eyes seeming to glow because of his tears. "I couldn't take it. If I can't have Gwen, then no-one should be able to!"

"Wow, Trent. You're a real jerk, you know that? I can't believe I ever trusted you! I should have known better." Cody glared back at Trent before storming out of the room. He went to his room and cried himself to sleep, mourning his lost chance with Gwen.

* * *

 **So yeah, that's about it. I kinda wanted to focus more on the thing between Cody and Trent, but I couldn't think of a way to do it without making it awkward or making Cody OOC, so I adjusted it to this. My basic question was 'How far could Trent go with his Gwen obsession?' and this is what I got. I also wanted to experiment a little with Trent/Cody, so I hope it was alright.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review! I'd appreciate your feedback so that I know where to improve. :)**

 **-Green**


End file.
